


The Music Box

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Princes & Princesses, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: All Charlotte wants is for her dad to be happy... and for the princess in her music box to find her prince. After she wishes on a shooting star, she may actually get her wish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> various versions of this story have been rolling around in my head and i finally decided on one that i like so... here we go. Inspired by the song “Doll on a Music Box” from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. I almost didn’t post it though because I was worried about my decision to write it from the point of view of a child.... but then i said fuck it.

  


On a desk sat a small music box. Round and a few inches tall; it was antique and made of brass. Along the outside was rose filigree etched into the metal. The top held it’s own intricate designs as well as faux pearls and green jewels. When the matching brass key was placed inside its slot and turned the precise amount of times the lid would lift and a small figurine would rise from the center. A princess adorned in a long pink dress. Her blonde hair fell in long curls around her shoulders. She had bright, but sad blue eyes. Her hands clasped together and she had such a look of longing on her face.

“I think she’s lonely,” the five year old, owner of the music box said.

“Why do you say that?”

She looked up at her father and sighed, “She has no one and look at her face,” she pouted.

He leaned down and looked at the tiny figurine, “I think she’ll be okay,” he plucked her from her desk chair and gently tossed her onto her princess bed, “Time for bed, sleepy head.”

“I’m not sleepy head, I’m Charlotte,” she giggled.

“Oh, right,” he kissed the top of her head.

Charlotte snuggled up underneath her blankets. Across the room, she could see the figurine slowly sinking back into the music box. She truly wished the princess had a prince. Someone strong and brave. And handsome too. Boys were gross, but she knew the princess would probably like one. Someone like her daddy.

If only the princess were bigger. She thought her daddy might like some company too. He was busy a lot and didn’t have anyone either. Well, he had her of course, but she could only give so many hugs.

“Are you lonely daddy?” she asked quietly.

“What?” he asked, pulling the covers up closer, “Why would you ask that?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“What’s on your mind?”

“The princess is lonely because she needs a prince, but you don’t have a princess either.”

“You’re my little princess,” he said.

“No,” Charlotte sighed, “Like Uncle Digg and Aunt Lyla.”

“I’m happy with the way things are,” he kissed her forehead, “That’s what’s important.”

“Okay.”

“Now get some sleep.”

Charlotte watched him leave before rolling over and facing the window. She watched the snow falling outside her window. The first snow of the winter season. She wanted tomorrow to be full of fun and excitement, but she could only think of the princess and her father.

Suddenly a light shot across the sky. It could have only been a shooting star. She closed her eyes tightly.

“I wish the princess and my daddy could find their true loves,” she whispered.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he sat down on the couch. The apartment was quiet now that Chuck had gone to sleep. Her toys were strewn everywhere, but he didn’t mind. After five years of raising her as a single father it would be strange not to see little toys all over the place.

Her question burned in his mind. Are you lonely? If he were being honest… yes. Charlotte’s mother died soon after she was born. Drunk driver during the holidays. He’d focused all his attention on raising his daughter to the best of his ability and hadn’t left time for having much of a social life.

He ran his hand down his face with a sigh. Maybe it was time to start dating again. Chuck was getting older, she was going to school, and she could probably do with some more female influence in her life. Female influence that wasn’t his mother or sister.

But he had no idea where to start.

* * *

The sound of something crashing startled Charlotte away. She shot up in bed, her little heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

“Chuck?” her father called, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, daddy!” she climbed out of bed.

“What was that?”

She spotted her music box on the floor, “My music box fell!” she yelled, but it was quickly followed by a gasp as she picked it up, “The princess is gone!”

Her father came into the room, still wearing his pajamas, “What?”

She held open the music box, “She’s gone.”

Her wish.

“She’s not on the floor?”

She looked around, “No.”

He took the music box, “I’m sure she’ll turn up.”

An excited thrill shot through her, “I hope so.”

“For now, it’s time to get ready to go,” he said, “We’ve got to go down to the bakery.”

“But it’s closed today,” she pouted.

Her daddy owned the best bakery in Starling, but it was so boring in the back where he spent time. Unless he was frosting cakes and cookies, she didn’t want to be there.

“I just have to pick up a few things,” he said, “I’ll get you hot chocolate from your favorite place.”

She jumped in place, “Yes!”

It took a little while for them to get ready. She was pretty sure her daddy took an extra long time getting his hair done. Charlotte was happy to have her dark and curly hair in a messy ponytail. She had her snow boots, pink polka dot pants, dinosaur t-shirt, and a poofy purple jacket. Her dad was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved shirt with two little buttons at the top, and a jacket. He looked very nice. Perfect for running into princesses.

She walked with him to Polymath Cyber Cafe. Her hand wrapped around his two fingers and she hopped more than walked down the sidewalk. She liked the cyber cafe. There were computers everywhere, but she really liked the hot chocolate. It was thick like melted chocolate and had the biggest marshmallows she had ever seen.

When they walked in the lady who was usually at the counter, Iris, wasn’t there. For a moment, she felt a little disappointed, but then she saw the woman in her place.

She stood there with a soft smile on her face. Pretty pink lipstick. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she wore a long sleeved pink dress. The princess. It had to be. She looked so happy to be bigger now. But Charlotte wondered why she would work here? She was a princess!

She pulled away from her father and ran up to the counter, “Why are you here?” she asked.

“Chuck!”

The woman laughed, “I own this place.”

Charlotte’s eyes went wide. “All of this is yours?” she asked, “Like a.. like a kingdom?”

“You could say that,” she winked.

Charlotte noticed she also had pretty blue eyes. Yes, this had to be the princess. 

“I am so sorry,” her dad said, coming up behind her, “Charlotte, what has gotten into you?”

“Oh, it’s okay!” the princess said, “She’s so cute.”

Charlotte beamed, “I’m Charlotte, but you can call me Chuck,” she said, “This is my daddy. As you can see he is very handsome.”

She giggled again, “It’s very nice to meet you Chuck, I’m Felicity,” she said, “And your very handsome father would be…”

He cleared his throat, “Oliver.”

“He has a kingdom too,” Charlotte continued, “Little Arrow Bakery.”

“No!” Felicity shouted, startling them both, “You own that place? Oh my god. You have the best eclairs. I could get fat on those.”

He chuckled loudly as Felicity blushed.

Charlotte leaned on the counter, watching both of them. She had a very good feeling about all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm _floored_ by the response this has received! Thank you all so much!! I'm almost tempted to lengthen it past the 3 parts I had intended, but we shall see!

Felicity was coming over and Charlotte was practically bouncing off the walls. The princess was going to spend time with her and her father. She vibrated in her seat on the couch as she waited very impatiently for her to arrive.

“I think you’re more excited than I am,” her dad teased.

“Yes!”

He chuckled.

“She’s so pretty,” Chuck sighed.

“She is.”

Her dad and Felicity had spent time together without her. Several times! It was unfair and she made sure to let him know that. He told her adults like to spend time alone sometimes, but she was very good company. Charlotte was polite just like her daddy taught her to be. She guessed it was okay as long as she got time with Felicity too, but she was tired of waiting.

Charlotte slid off the couch and brushed off her dress. She wore her favorite green fairy dress, it was long and flowy and perfect for the day. At least she hoped so.

She pouted up at her dad.

He frowned, “What’s wrong, Chuck?”

“Will Felicity like my dress?”

“Of course, you look beautiful.”

She beamed, “Good.”

A knock at the door had her running towards it. She nearly tripped over her dress as she did. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she grabbed onto the door handle. Carefully, she got it open and was met with Felicity’s bright smile. She stood there in a purple dress this time. It had a heart cut out of it.

“Wow,” Felicity said, “Someone looks like a fairy princess today.”

Charlotte giggled, “No! You’re the princess!”

She pointed at her chest, “Me? No way,” she waved her hand, “You’re much more princessly.”

Of course the princess wouldn’t admit she’s the princess. Magic is a secret and it was probably against the rules for her to say anything.

“Hi,” her dad came up behind her.

“Hi,” Felicity grinned at him.

Charlotte could have squealed. It must have been a good thing they spent time together alone because they looked at each other the way Disney princes and princess looked at each other. She wondered if they were going to get married, but kept the thought to herself.

“Come in!” she grabbed onto Felicity’s hand and pulled.

“Yes, ma’am,” she laughed.

Behind them her dad closed the door.

“Calm down,” he said.

“Dad,” she whined.

“Chuck,” he whined back.

She huffed at him, but for some reason it made Felicity laugh.

“So, what are we doing today?” she asked.

“Movie!”

“Which one?” Felicity took of her jacket and set her messenger bag down.

“Beauty and the Beast,” her father said, “It’s her favorite.”

Charlotte sat beside Felicity while she watched her dad put the movie in. He soon sat beside her and purposefully squished her between Felicity.

“Dad!”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Felicity squished her too.

“Hey!” Chuck laughed.

She scrambled out between them and ended up sprawled across both their laps instead. Charlotte rest her head on Felicity’s lap while her legs were slung across her dad’s. Once the movie began her attention was fully on the T.V. She only glanced away once to see what Felicity was doing. The princess’ head rest on her father’s shoulder. She was snuggled into him, looking all warm and happy. It made a warm fuzzy feeling form in her chest. The same warm fuzzy feeling she got when she saw a puppy or a kitten or when her dad gave her a tight hug.

Charlotte didn’t really know what all this meant, but she did know she liked Felicity. She knew she had wished for her father to be happy and it seemed like Felicity made him happy. She wished for the princess to find her prince and to her, her dad was a prince. This had to be a fairy tale in real life. But again she wondered if this meant they would get married, if she would have a stepmom, or if there was some other ending she wasn’t thinking of.

“That was a good movie,” Felicity said, “Prince Adam was pretty cute.”

“As the beast or…” her dad asked.

“Definitely as the beast,” Felicity chuckled.

Chuck snorted, “That’s silly.”

She slid off of their laps.

“I guess I should start dinner,” he said.

“And you should come to my room,” Charlotte exclaimed.

“Well, that’s not the Queen bedroom I thought I would be seeing,” Felicity pressed her lips together.

Her dad made a face of shock, but Charlotte didn’t understand what she meant.

“Sorry,” Felicity mumbled.

Chuck shook her head, “It’s okay, let’s go,” she grabbed onto her hand again.

“What’s this?” Felicity asked as soon as they walked into the bedroom.

Charlotte turned and saw her pick up the little music box. Her brow crinkled. Maybe she didn’t remember being in the music box.

“It’s a music box,” she said, “But it’s broken. It fell and some pieces came out I think.”

Felicity picked up the key, placed it inside, and turned it slowly. The soft tune barely played and the lid refused to pop up.

“I could fix it,” she said.

Chuck tilted her head, “Oh?”

“I’m pretty handy with gadgets.”

“Like Belle?”

Felicity thought for a moment, “Yeah, kind of like Belle.”

“Chuck!” her dad called.

“Coming,” Charlotte ran out of the bedroom.

She ran into the kitchen and looked up at her father.

“What do you think Felicity would like for dinner?” he whispered.

“Mac and cheese.”

“Are you sure that’s not what Chuck wants?”

She nodded, “Felicity would like mac and cheese. With extra cheese.”

He rolled his eyes, “Alright.”

* * *

Felicity sat down at her desk that night with the music box and the few pieces she found on the floor of Chuck’s room. If it wasn’t all the pieces, she was sure she could find some replacements at an antique store somewhere. She picked up the little figurine and brought it close to her face. There was something familiar about it, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. The sad, longing look on her face was somewhat reminiscent of the way she had felt for a very long time. She put so much of herself into her work, her business, she didn’t give herself any time for much of a social life.

Felicity had friends, sure, but the last time she went on a date might as well have been eons ago.

But Oliver. Oh, Oliver. He was something special. Not only could he bake, but he was sweet and handsome. The dates she went on with him were amazing. They talked for hours about anything and everything. It was so easy as if she had known him her entire life. Then there was Charlotte. She was so smart and beautiful, definitely Oliver’s daughter. Everything with the both of them was almost too easy.

How could everything fall into place with so little effort? Was magic at play? Or was she simply enjoying the good before the storm hit.

She shook her head and put the figurine down. Charlotte’s stories were beginning to get to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for reading and giving feedback! I appreciate it so much!

Charlotte hadn’t seen the princess in forever. At least that’s how it felt. Something happened that she didn’t understand. Felicity stopped coming to their apartment and her dad’s bakery and they stopped going to her cafe. Everyone was so happy, but now it was different. She saw it in her dad’s face. He was sad even if he tried to be smiley around her.

Auntie Thea started coming over to cheer him up.

“Three weeks of perfect dates and spending time with Chuck and then poof?” Thea whispered.

Her dad leaned against the kitchen counter and nodded.

Charlotte watched them carefully from the living room. They were having a grown up conversation, but she wanted to know what happened to Felicity.

“It was amazing. I thought… I don’t know what I thought,” he sighed, running his fingered through his hair, “She said we were moving too fast, but…. we could have slowed down.”

“She ran away,” Thea said.

Chuck frowned. Why would Felicity run away? Didn’t she like them anymore? Her dad was supposed to be the prince. Maybe Felicity was not only like Belle, but like Cinderella too!

“Did Felicity leave her shoe?” she asked, wandering into the kitchen.

“What?” her dad asked.

“Like Cinderella. If she ran away, she must have left her shoe.”

“No,” he sighed, “I’m sorry, Chuck,” he pulled her close, “She didn’t leave anything.”

“Why not? How are you supposed to find her? Is she going to come back herself?”

He looked from her to Thea and back again, “I don’t know if she’s coming back and… Felicity doesn’t want me to find her.”

This wasn’t right.

“But she’s the princess. She’s magic and made you happy,” her lip trembled.

“Charlotte, I am happy. I have you. You’re my little princess.”

“It’s not the same!” she yelled as she ran from them.

Her wish was broken. The music box broke, the figurine became the princess, but the princess fled back to her kingdom without her prince. Now both the prince and the princess were lonely. She was sure of it. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. Her daddy and Felicity were supposed to be happy.

She was supposed to get a family.

Charlotte collapsed onto her bed and squeezed her pillow close to her chest. Her body shuddered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

How could magic have failed her like this?

**

Oliver ran his hand down his face. He wasn’t sure what to do at this point. Part of him regretted letting Charlotte get so attached to Felicity. He knew better. He should have made sure they were both in it for the long run before letting his daughter get as close as she did. Chuck meant the world to him and now she was hurting. He didn’t know what she saw in Felicity, but he had an inkling. Charlotte had never had a mother type figure in her life, but it wasn’t fair to even put that _thought_ on Felicity.

Three weeks. _Three weeks_ , but he was already falling for her so quickly. There was something magical about her. Her smile, the way she babbled when she was nervous, her little anxiety filled innuendos, and the radiating beauty that shined inside and out of her. The way when Felicity did open up, she fiddled with her fingers and her brow crinkled. Or when she made Chuck smile and laugh.

Now he stood there with his younger sister, wondering what the hell to do. He wanted another chance with Felicity. He wanted to show her they could take things slow, but she had just pulled back completely as if she were afraid of what could come next. Maybe he was too. A little. But with Charlotte, he had to think about the future.

**

Charlotte cried herself to sleep. She only awakened when she felt her father’s hand smoothing over her hair.

“Chuck,” he said quietly.

“Daddy,” she sniffled.

“C’mere, baby.”

She pushed her tired little body up and hugged his middle.

“I am so sorry,” he whispered.

“I just don’t want you to be lonely,” she mumbled.

He lifted her up into his arms, “It’s not your job to worry about those things,” he said, “Besides, how could anyone be lonely with all the hugs you give me?”

She sniffled again and gave him a disbelieving look.

“I promise, I’m okay.”

Charlotte wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged tightly.

“You just worry about making you happy and the cookies that I have in the oven.”

“Cookies?” she mumbled.

“Sugar cookies with the buttercream frosting.”

“Mmm,” he stood and carried her into the kitchen.

“But first you have to have some broccoli, chicken, and rice.”

She stuck her tongue out and made a rude noise at him.

He laughed, pulling her away from his neck, “C’mon you like my cooking.”

She made the noise again, only to receive it back from him until she broke out in giggles.

“Alright,” he set her in her favorite chair just as the oven dinged.

She watched him pull the cookies out and then quickly check on a pot on the stove. Her stomach grumbled when she smelled dinner bubbling away.

“Perfect,” he poured some into her Moana bowl and handed her the matching Maui fork, “It’s very hot so blow on it.”

She very gracefully stabbed a piece of chicken and blew on it until the steam went away. Chuck popped it into her mouth, “Mmm, very good,” she said with her mouth full.

“Manners,” he kissed the top of her head.

She swallowed, “Sorry, daddy.”

He was about to start frosting cookies when there was a knock at the door. She frowned and started to slide off the chair.

“Stay there, Chuck,” he said.

“Okay,” she pouted.

She watched him walk away from her. People didn’t normally come knock on their door during dinner. He opened the door the tiniest crack, to where she couldn’t see. She couldn’t hear the person on the other side or her father talking. The pout on her lips only deepened. Her dad slipped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

Who was he talking to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this verse was short... and truly i had originally intended for it to be one long oneshot, but it just didn’t work out that way. I’m so glad that everyone has enjoyed this little story. I had a lot of fun writing it!

It took Felicity all of four days to realize she had made a huge mistake. She sat there at her desk, still fiddling with the music box when she finally pieced it together. New pieces meshed with old pieces to get it working well again. She stared at it, an odd feeling settling over her. Something was pulling her back to Oliver and Chuck. It was a longing in her chest. A need to be with them. She missed them dearly, though she had made the decision to end things between her and Oliver.

Felicity was scared. Never in her life had she had anything fall into place so easily. It seemed too good to be true. How could a handsome, sweet, and fun man be into her? How could he have a sweet and loving daughter? How could they all come together, mesh together like the pieces of the music box? It didn’t make any sense to her.

She watched the lid on the music box go down and listened the soft tune die. In her heart she knew she was sabotaging herself. She was ruining something good and wonderful. Felicity had to go to Oliver and apologize. She had to make things right.

He didn’t allow her to come inside. They spoke in the hallway, but she understood. Chuck was upset by her sudden disappearance. It may have only been a few days, but to a small child it was an eternity.

But they were going to give it another shot.

* * *

Chuck yawned and snuggled her favorite stuffed duck. She was in her dad’s bakery with him that morning. It wasn’t going to open for awhile, but he had to be there extra extra early every day he wanted to open. She liked going with him, even though it meant being up before the sun was up. Sometimes she took a nap in his office. His chair was big and comfy.

She shuffled her feet into the back where her dad was making his famous cinnamon rolls. They were famous because everyone loved them. The sticky buns were always the first things gone in the morning. They were so good. He made them with extra gooey cinnamon stuff and the yummiest frosting.

“Mmm,” she hugged her duck and thought about the warm pastry on her tongue. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

She looked to him, “Thinking about cinnamon rolls.”

He chuckled, “I’ll save one just for you.”

She did a little dance in place.

The bell on the door signalling someone entering the bakery rang up front. She frowned and started towards the door.

“We are closed!” she exclaimed.

“Even for princesses?” Felicity asked.

Chuck startled. She dropped her duck on the floor and ran towards Felicity. Her arms wrapped around her legs and hugged tightly.

“Where did you go?” her voice cracked.

“I’m sorry, honey,” she ran one hand through Charlotte’s curls, “I brought you hot chocolate….”

She hadn’t even noticed the drink holder in Felicity’s hands. Chuck let go so she could put the drinks down. Felicity knelt down in front of her and gave her a real hug.

“I thought you were gone forever,” she sniffled.

“I thought I was too…” she mumbled, “But I’m back now and I’m not going to leave.”

“Promise?” Charlotte leaned back and looked into her eyes.

Felicity opened her mouth, but was interrupted.

“Ah I see you brought coffee with you too,” her dad said.

“Yes,” Felicity said with a smile, “And I brought something else.”

She reached into her messenger bag and dug out the music box. Carefully, she slid it and the key into Chuck’s hands. Biting down on her lower lip, Charlotte turned the key. The music filled the quiet bakery and the lid started to lift. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the working music box, but it wasn’t just the fact it was working perfectly again. In place of the sad princess was a happier princess dancing with her prince. It looked like the same princess. The same blonde hair and pink dress. But the prince she had never seen before. Yet somehow he seemed familiar.

Her figurine had found her prince!

“She has her prince,” Charlotte’s hands shook with excitement.

“What?” Felicity gasped, “How strange,” she stood and looked to her father, “I wonder how that happened…”

She couldn’t believe it. Her wish. It really had worked. Her music box princess was happy and in love and… she looked up at her dad and Felicity. Both adults looked so happy too. She hugged the music box to her chest as the lid closed.

* * *

The prince and princess decided to combine their kingdoms. Charlotte’s father began making extra cinnamon rolls and other pastries for Felicity to sell in her cyber cafe. Partners, her dad called them. She thought it was very exciting. One of her new favorite things to do before school was to bring Felicity her batch of baked goods. There was always a cup of hot chocolate waiting for her when she did.

Chuck watched the magic blossom between Felicity and her dad. They all spent so much time together. Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months and soon they were living together.

It became strange for her to call Felicity by her name. The princess gave her hugs, kisses, took care of her the same way her dad did, and so one day it just slipped.

“Good night, mom,” she mumbled.

Both her dad and Felicity paused. She frowned up at him.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

Felicity looked at her dad and then back at her, “No not at all,” she leaned down to kiss her nose, “Good night. I love you.”

She hummed happily, “I love you too…. mom.”

Life was good. Her wish had come true. To her, her mother and father were royalty. She loved them more than anything and they loved her too.

Now all she needed was for them to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
